KHTT: The Two Key Bearers of Light
by Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin
Summary: What happens when there wasnt one key bearer but two? Can these two heros possibly save the world from the darkness and the heartless? RobStar, SoraKaira and other pairings too


Ok I'm starting this again because for the second chapter I can't decide who else I will had in this journey, more detail at the end of the chapter.

I'd like to give out a special congratulation to sheepeater244 who motivated me and gave me the idea for this story, this story would not happen if it wasn't for him so please join in and help me thank him for the ideas and motivation.

NOTE READ THIS: Ok this is the Kingdom Hearts one. I know this chapter is mostly Teen Titans but it will get more into Kingdom Hearts next chapter, it is following the Kingdom Hearts story line.

Ok I have completely finished both Kingdom Hearts now so there will be a sequel after this. Am I the only one who thought KH2 was to short and was easy to finish? I finished it in under week so am I the only one who thinks this?

**Disclaimer:** Well Robin and Sora aren't here at the moment but I'm sad to report that I don't own Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts……..O well I'm gonna work for Sony when I'm older and might remake Kingdom Hearts and then get lots of money and buy Teen Titans and make unlimited seasons……..People of all countries, lend me your ears, I (name unknown) vow to make them better for everyone in the world and make every country a better place. Vote for me for president……..WAIT I MEAN VOTE FOR…….I don't know just read the story, I'll think about it…..

**Kingdom Hearts/Teen Titans: The Two Key Bearers of Light**

**With the Titans:**

It was a peaceful day in Jump City, it was the weekend and everyone was relaxing.

"Ahhhh this is the life" said Beast Boy on a floatable chair in the roof pool.

"Yeah" replied Cyborg lazily lying on a sun lounger.

Raven was at next to him under an umbrella mediating but still enjoying the fresh air the beautiful day provided who plainly said. "Yep."

Starfire was lying on her stomach on a towel in a bikini next to Raven. (A/N: Hehehehe Star in a bikini, guys feel free to join in with me……..WOOT!!!!!!!!!!)

Starfire opened her eyes and said. "This is more relaxing than a Glorfihadona florgilmish." All the Titans looked over at her.

Raven had one eye open staring at Starfire. Cyborg who had sat up looked at her with a confused look and Beast Boy who was leaning up on one arm eyed Starfire over his sun glasses. They all shook their head's and went back to the way they were before.

20 minutes later Starfire got up and got into a sitting position. "Friends?"

Beast Boy mumbled something, Cyborg made a faint noise; Raven was the only one who seemed to be able to answer properly. "Yeah Star?" she replied.

"Friend Raven, do you perhaps know where friend Robin is?" she asked.

Raven sighed. "Star we told you, we don't know, all he said was that he was going to the mountains to the west to train"

Starfire blinked once then twice then frowned. "But he should be enjoying the day with us." She said getting up and started to walk over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven with one eyebrow up eyeing the alien princess.

"To go and bring back Robin so he can enjoy the day with us" she said nose high turning back to the stairs.

"Don't you mean so he _will_ enjoy the day with _you_? Not can or us." But Starfire was already half way down the stairs.

"How can he not enjoy himself when she wears that string bikini?" said Beast Boy while smirking. Suddenly his floatable chair was surrounded with black energy and flipped over dropping a surprised Beast Boy.

Cyborg who had seen the whole thing held back his laughter and looked over at Raven who was slightly red looking really mad. Cyborg smiled and went back to enjoying his day.

West of Jump City deep in the mountains there was a terrible storm. The rain pounded down on the rocky cliffs and boulders. Lighting struck at a boulder which left a black mark on its surface.

Robin smashed the wall with his bo-staff. He had been training for hours and had learnt a couple of new moves and was practicing a certain one. He smacked a wall repeatedly turning and flipping but not able to get them to work together. He fell over for what felt like the thousandth time. He grinded his teeth. "Why?" he shouted smacking the wall in front of him. "Why why why why?" he kept shouting as he punched the wall with stronger and stronger blows. "Why can't I do this!?!" he shouted with a final blow with all his strength at wall in front of him which cracked and then fell to pieces.

He just stood there as pieces of rock fell around him looking down at his feet with frustration. As the final rock fell he picked up his bo-staff and returned it to his belt.

"Robin?" said a formulary voice. He turned to see Starfire land and start to walk over to him. "Is something wrong?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"No nothings wrong" he said quickly hiding his hands behind his back

"Robin what is wrong with your hands?" she asked walking closer and stopping in front of him looking at where he hid his hands behind his back.

"Nothing, their fine" he said but was to late as Starfire reached out and grabbed his hands. She let out a terrified gasp.

Robin's gloves had been torn to pieces and he had marks and cuts all over his hands. "Their fine" he repeated trying to take back his hands but Starfire would not let go.

"O Robin, your poor hands" she said with sadness in her voice, tears welling up in her eyes. She brought them up to her lips and kissed them. "Better?"

Robin who was in shock just nodded, his head mouth open.

Starfire giggled and then said. "Come let us leave this dreadful place and go back home and enjoy the magnificent day together" she said dragging him behind her before he could answer and flying off.

Robin just shook his head and enjoyed the view and the sensation of flight with the person he cared most for.

Beast Boy had been right for once, Robin had enjoyed Starfire's bikini a lot. He had especially enjoyed himself when she asked him to rub sun block onto her. He had nearly melted as he touched her and was on the verge when she had said "Mmmmmmm, Robin you are very good with your hands, you should do massages more often." He had promised himself there and then that he certainly would do more massages from now on.

Later on that evening the Titan's were all sitting on the couch enjoying a good movie. Cyborg sat in the middle with popcorn with Raven to the left of him arms folded and Beast Boy next to her watching the movie with up most interesting. To the right was Starfire who had her head rested on Robin's shoulder with Robin's arm around her and his cape too. He just smirked as she dug her head more into his shoulder and tightening her grip around his waist. He could get used to this he thought.

"_Don't get to comfortable key bearer, life won't always be like this…" _said a dark evil voice.

Robin looked around alarmed but saw no one.

"_Soon it will all change and you will deliver me the key…" _Robin realised with horror the voice was coming from inside his own mind.

Starfire looked up too see Robin's shocked face. "Friend Robin what is wrong?" she asked looking at him with pure concern.

He smiled at her. "Nothings wrong Starfire, nothing at all" She smiled back and went back to resting on his shoulder. Robin looked out the window and couldn't help but frown. 'What was that all about?' he thought to himself. He shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the movie with his friends and Starfire.

One and a half hour later the movie finished and the Titan's decided it was time for bed. Robin walked a tired Starfire to her room. When they reached her door they turned to each other. Starfire smiled sweetly while Robin gave one of his trademark smirks.

"Thank you for walking me to my room Robin" she said holding together her hands in front of her.

Robin smiled, "Anytime Star" he said.

She smiled and leant foreword and kissed him on the cheek. Robin was surprised by this action but dared not flinch just in case she thought he wasn't enjoying it.

"Good night Robin" she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Gooooood niiight Star" he said with a goofy looking smile on his face. He heard her giggle as she closed her door and he walked groggily down the hall to his room.

He entered his room and walked to the middle before jumping and punching the air above him shouting "YES!!!"

He got changed out of his uniform and into some boxers and got into bed. He stared at the ceiling smiling for a couple of minutes before closing his eyes and turning over still smiling.

His happiness was cut short in his dreams.

In them he had finally asked Starfire out and was about to kiss her when the world around them started to get dark and she disappeared.

"_You will join me and bring me the key" _said the evil voice again.

"Show your self" shouted Robin out to the darkness.

"_All in good time, but allow my minions to keep you company"_

Suddenly all the shadows around him started to move and Robin realised that they weren't just shadows, they were creatures. He punched the one that jumped at him and kicked the next, he reached for his bo-staff but to his dismay he couldn't find it. He kept punching and kicking more and more shadows and holding them off but he was starting to get tired.

He did around the house kick followed by upper cut punch taking out 10 of the shadows at once. He fell to his knees panting sweat dripping off his nose. Suddenly before he could react all the creatures pounced at him and dragged him into darkness. He shouted out one last time before becoming engulfed in darkness.

He woke up sweating, he looked around his room ready to fight but realised there was nothing there. "It was only a dream" he said to himself holding his head in his hands sweat dripping off his forehead.

"_Or was it?"_ said the voice.

Suddenly something grabbed Robin's arm and he looked around to find one of the creatures in his dreams holding him. He let out a shout before attacking with his free hand but before he had made contact his other arm was grabbed by another creature.

He fought as more and more creatures grabbed onto him. "Get off me!" he shouted.

"Robin!" he heard from outside his door. It opened and the other Titans rushed into see what all the noise was about. They saw the creatures surrounding and holding Robin and quickly went into defensive mode.

"Get off him" shrieked Starfire as she flew over to Robin and started to try and rip the creatures off his left arm.

He started to feel himself sink a bit and looked down and realised he was sinking into a dark portal. Starfire grabbed onto him with Cyborg behind her and Raven behind him with Beast Boy coming up the rear holding on to the door as a gorilla.

"Pull" shouted Cyborg. Robin started to rise out of the portal and it looked like the Titans were going to succeed when suddenly the pull became more stronger. Starfire lost her grip and Robin plunged into the darkness.

"Robin" she screamed and dove right after him taking the others with her.

She reached out and grabbed Robin's arms. "Robin!" she shouted.

"I'm ok Star don't worry" he said looking up and smiling.

"Aaaahh hello, were in a weird dark portal, what's so fine about that?" asked Beast Boy floating upside down.

"For once Beast Boy's right, we need to go and find away out of here" said Raven.

No sooner had she said it there was another even stronger pull. The Titans braced themselves but were all losing their grips.

"NOOOO AHHHHHHH!!!" shouted Beast Boy as he lost his grip with Raven and disappeared into the darkness.

"Beast Boy!!!" screamed Raven and let go of Cyborg's hand and went flying after him also disappearing into the darkness.

"Beast Boy, Raven!" shouted Starfire.

"Ya'll I'm losing my grip" shouted Cyborg, his hands slipped and he plunged into the darkness.

"Robin!" whimpered Starfire getting into a hug embraces with Robin putting here head on his shoulder the pull getting stronger and stronger making it harder to hold on to each other.

"Don't worry Star, even if we get separated, I promise that I will find you" he said gently.

"Really, you promise?" said Starfire with a tearful voice.

"I promise Star, with all my heart" he said looking into her big sparkling emerald eyes.

They both started to lean foreword slowly.

6cm away, 5cm away, 4, 3, 2, 1, half a cm, an mm away…….

FLASH

Robin felt himself falling, he shouted out and to his surprise his voice was changing. It was going from deep to squeakish. Robin looked down to hands and to his horror they were shrinking. He was getting younger and younger. He felt himself getting smaller and smaller until it stopped and then saw a blinding white light ahead. His last thoughts were about Starfire…..

**Destiny Island**

"Mummy, I'm getting tired, can we go home now?" asked a little boy aged about 3 with blue eyes and wild hair getting carried by a woman.

"Ok Sora lets go home" said Sora's Mum.

They walked across the beach wandering back to their house.

Sora was looking up at the stars in the clear sky wishing that one day he could travel and see other worlds. He noticed a flash and saw a star falling.

"Mummy, look a falling star!" he shouted excitedly pointing at it.

She looked up and saw it too, "Make a wish Sora and it might come true" she told him looking down at his astonished face smiling.

'I wish I can travel and see all the other worlds' he thought.

Suddenly the star picked up speed and went flying straight at them.

"Sora look out!" shouted his Mum grabbing him and putting him in a protective shell.

The star went flying over their heads and went a few more metres before ploughing into the sand making it fly everywhere.

Sora hugged his mother for a few more seconds before smiling and breaking free and running up to the fallen star.

"Sora be careful!" warned Sora's Mum chasing after him.

They walked up to the crater and looked inside. The star shined for a few more seconds before dimming down and vanishing.

"It's a boy" said Sora excitedly.

"It is too" said his mum with an amazed look on her face. He was about Sora's age, black hair and had a piece of fabric over his eyes and looked like he was sleeping. She looked around to see no one about. She looked back down at the boy. "Come on let's take him home" she said jumping into the crater. She picked up the boy and with an excited Sora took him back to their house.

As they walked home they failed to notice another shooting star flying straight over the sea and flying into a family's garden.

"_And so the prophecy begins…" _said the evil voice before laughing evilly. _"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"_

OK So what did you guys think? Should I continue it or just leave it……..anyway please review and not just read. If I get a couple of positive review then I will continue so get reviewing and see you next time.

I will leave it up to you guys to who is Robin's rival after all Robin and Sora vs Riku isn't really fair now is it?

Choices are: Speedy

Aqua Lad (I hope its not him lol)

Red X

Any random person who you think should be his rival.

I'll give you guys a week so get voting and reviewing!!!


End file.
